Wolverine
"I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice!" Wolverine's description of himself Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) and Deadpool (That's Me!) share a past together, seeing as both their stories began at the Weapon X program. They fought a few times, but also worked together, and Logan even tried to convince Cyclops into letting Deadpool join the X-Men when Cyclops refused. The man that was to be one day known as Wolverine was once the young boy James Howwlett. He lived a standard childhood until one day the groundskeeper of his family's estate decided to rebel and killed his employer James's father, in cold blood(I mean it can't be hot...). The young boy's rage was so intense that his mutuant powers instantly revealed themselve as bony blades protruded from his fist and charged at the keeper. Yeah!!!!! NEVER MESS WITH WOLVERINE!!! The boy who was distraught after taking his first life ran into the large woods to hide. There he lived on whatever he could, and his other mutant powers emerged including his healing factor and fantastic sense of smell. He grew close to many predatory animals, chief among those the wolverines, the animal for which he is named. His healing factor allowed his aging cells to age far more slowly than most humans. He has participated in many significant events including the Civil War (union), World War I & II wars. Some significant events he witnessed included rescuing a young Eric Lensherr (magneto) from a concentration camp, fighting the angel of death, and fighting alongside the soldier Captain America. Deadpool although he was denied membership of the X-Men he joined Wolverine's division X-Force which changed their costumes from their usual to black and white. Side Note from Deadpool: This is my wiki! If I can give an opinion of Wolverine, he's a wicked guy with an attitude problem. Unlike myself, he needs to get himself a sense of humor. He's too dull and his healing factor disgust me...ew. YAAAAY ITS MEEEE DEADPOOL!!! But then again, he's friendlier than his former friend, half-brother, or whatever his arch-foe named Victor Creed (a.k.a. Sabretooth) is. I love wolverine too you know. He's not baaaad every time I run into him in those comic book pages... Until his death when he lost his healing factor by that microverse virus that is. Rest in peace, buddy, I salute. Right now after the 2nd Secret Wars against Doctor Dope is over, the old man Logan we saw now is from an alternate dystopian reality. (reading Marvel Legacy #1) Wait, what the- wha!? He back!? Oh my god! The original Wolverine really BACK!?!? From that adamantium cocoon!?!? This is GREAT!! Thank you Marvel! Deadpool and Wolverine met in the following comics plus their own comicbook series named "Wolverine and Deadpool" and for while "Wolverine vs Deadpool" ---- Deadpool (volume 3) #15 (flashback only) Uncanny X-Force #1- (ongoing, part of the same team) Category:Characters Category:Deadpool villains Category:Deadpool allies Category:Weapon X Category:Anti Hero Category:X-Force Members Category:X-Men members Category:Male